tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyota Dyna
Ovar, Portugal }} The Toyota Dyna is a light truck for commercial use. In the Japanese market, the Dyna is sold alongside its twin called Toyoace. The original Toyoace of 1956 was an improvement over the Toyopet SKB Truck. Prehistory ( 1956 - 1959 ) RK52 The Toyopet Route Truck RK52 was the roots of the Dyna. RK60 ~ RK80 Second generation of Toyopet Route Truck, Designed by Kanto Auto Works, Ltd. The frame was shared with Toyopet RK23 pickup truck, after Toyota Stout. Early Dyna K70 ~ K160 ( 1959 - 1963 ) Toyopet Route Truck was changed the name to Toyota Dyna, in April 1959. It is changing name in the middle of the life, and these are the same cars which a name switched. K170 ( 1963 - 1968 ) The original semi-cab over Dyna was replaced by the new model K170 Series with leaner design in 1963. The picture shown is the cab over Toyopet Toyoace, known as the PK series. Australian versions were badged as a Toyota 25. This picture is a PK3# with two single lights, the upgrade added in 1966 was the PK4# series which was fitted with quad lights. There were PK and RK models being powered by the R and P series engines respectively. U10 ( 1968 - 1977 ) U10 Series ''' '''RU1# BU1# JU10 HU15 etc. The engine for this series is either a 2.0 liter model R gasoline, or a I4 3.0 liter model B ' and I6 3.6 liter model 'H diesel. Short and Long Wheelbase Trucks, and Route Vans were available. U20 / Y20 Series 2 ~ 3 tonner U20, U30, U40 & U50 Series ( 1977–1984 ) The U20 is a 4-wheel Truck & Route Van, the U30 is a 6-wheel standard Cab Truck while the U40 & U50 is a 6-wheel wide Cab or heavier Truck. 1 ~ 1.5 tonner Y20 ~ 40 Series ( 1979–1985 ) The new smaller Toyoace with Y20 chassis was launched in 1979, while the Dyna was still using the U-platform. In 1984, Toyota introduced the Toyota Dyna Rino in Indonesia. The light 4-wheel was built on Y30 platform, and the 6-wheel is named Y40. Early models have round headlights and 3.4-liter 3B and 13B engines. The later models with rectangular headlights, BU are powered by 3.7-liter 14B engines. The Indonesian market Dyna Rino remained in production until 2002. U60 / Y50 Series 2 ~ 3.5 tonner U60 ~ 90 Series ( 1984–1994 ) 1 ~ 1.5 tonner Y50 & 60 Series ( 1985–1995 ) also available as a 4-door cab with ute tray in Australia U100 / Y100 Series ( 1995 - 2002 ) 2 ~ 3.5 tonner FB4 / 5 Series '''KC-FB4J、5B '''U100 ~ 200 Series BU1##、BU2## 1 ~ 1.5 tonner Y100 Series YY1## LY1## etc. U300 - U400 Series ( 2000 - present ) and Hino Dutro 2 ~ 3 tonner U300 ~ 500 Series 1 ~ 1.5 tonner Y200 Series New for this generation is the Hino Dutro, as Toyota owns shares in Hino. In addition to the diesel engine, the Hybrid is also sold in Japan. The Dyna and its twin Toyoace and Dutro were built on the U300 platform for Standard Cab, or U400 platform for the Wide Cab. Even though they were built on the U300 and U400 platforms, for marketing purpose they still used Dyna 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, and 350 which indicate the payload. The Dyna 100 is currently available with a 2.5 litre D-4D common rail turbo diesel engine offering 88bhp. The Dyna 150 is a chassis/cab version of the Dyna truck, with twin rear wheels, and an uprated engine, shared with the Toyota Hilux and Toyota Hiace. These vehicles have emission levels which meet the stringent Euro IV requirements which kicked in in Europe in 2005, in Singapore in October 2006 and which will kick in in Japan in February 2007. See also * Hino Dutro * Hino Ranger * List of hybrid vehicles References External links *Official Toyota Dyna site - UK *Toyota Dyna Homepage Dyna Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in Taiwan Category:Trucks built in Portugal